ThreeEvils
by troubled-ego
Summary: Shadow, Bandit, and Rouge continue their desperate search for food, but could it lead to disaster? I'm back and finally updated. I would appreciate if you read and review! V
1. Intro to Characters

Intro of characters  
  
Welcome to Mobius year 2984. All is well for the one and only Sonic Team. Today everyone is just sitting back and relaxing.  
  
Sonic: Great leader of the "Sonic Team". Gets to order everyone around.  
  
Tails: Gotten a little more mature and goes out on some adventures of his own.  
  
Knuckles: Finally has found a way to protect the Master Emerald and spend some time with his friends. He found out it would be smart to shrink the M.E. and put it in his "pocket". Knux is also now engaged to his use-to-be rival, Rouge.  
  
Amy: Pretty much the same as before but gives Sonic his space sometimes.  
  
Rouge: Gotten to be much more frendlier with everyone.including Knuckles^_^ She's gotten more of a funny personality and mostly likes to act silly.  
  
Shadow: Guess who's back! Back again! Shadow's back! Tell a friend! Shadow was found lying weakly on the ground after burning up in the atmosphere. He has gotten a little soft hearted. Shadow also now has a scar shaped like a saber on his left cheek.  
  
Eggman: Still in the world taking over business.  
  
Bandit: A gargoyle from the planet Goya and Rouge's new rival. Bandit wears a black spandex suit. She is extreamly aggressive.  
  
Jewel: A purple hedgehog. She's kind of a mixture between Sonic & Amy.  
  
Lei: A black android wolf. Extremely talented in almost anything.  
  
Starlight: A blue hedgehog with a star pattern that looks like Amy. She is Jewel's sister. She has a crush on Shadow.  
  
Tikal: Has been released from the Master Emerald along with her boyfriend, Anklo.  
  
Anklo: One of the ancient echidnas of time's past. He was trapped in the Master Emerald along with Tikal. He is Knuckle's new rival.  
  
Sonar: A white bat who is obsessed over Rouge. Isn't around anymore because Rouge went super and almost killed him. Used to be her boyfriend before he betrayed her.  
  
Tai-Lee: An echidna who likes to chill with her friends. She's almost like Julie-Su from Archie. 


	2. Meet the Evils part 1

I do not own any of the Sonic characters. I only own Bandit the Gargoyle, Jewel the Hedgehog, Lei the Wolf, Starlight the Hedgehog, Anklo the Echidna, Tai-Lee the Echidna, and Sonar the Bat. Anyways. nuff said! On wit da fic!  
  
Episode1  
  
Meet The Evils  
  
Part one  
  
Our story of love, drama, and.oh,um wrong script.here it is!  
  
Our story begins at a large house just out of Station Square on top of a green, grassy hill where the sun is always shining and the birds are always singing and where.Bandit is always scheming some sort of plan that is often going to hurt someone. Someone like.  
  
Bandit: .Rouge the Bat.sitting comfortably in her beach chair trying to get a tan while listening to her music on her very "expensive" radio.  
  
All of a sudden, Bandit randomly picks up a 100 ton safe. Gee.I wonder what she'll do next.  
  
Rouge: *humming to :21 questions: by 50 cent*  
  
Bandit throws down the safe which lands in the pool causing a huge tidal wave  
  
Rouge: *looks up* Oh shii.  
  
The wave splashes onto Rouge slamming her to the now wet ground of the backyard swimming area.  
  
Rouge: X_X  
  
Bandit: HA HA HA HA HAAAA! Oh boy, that was rich! HA HA HA HA HAAAA!  
  
Rouge: *gets up* Grrr. BANDIT!  
  
Bandit: What's the matter? Wittle bat afwaid of water?  
  
Rouge: AARRGHH! STOP MAKING FUN OF ME!  
  
Now Rouge is pretty pissed off so she jumps up to the roof trying to reach Bandit to give her a piece of her foot up in her ass.but Rouge actually misses and her head slams into the wall.  
  
Rouge: Ow. (reaches and grabs onto the edge and pulls herself up) I ment to do that.  
  
Bandit: Sure you did. Now is there anything you wanted to tell me?  
  
Rouge: ^_^ yeah! Um let me think.Oh yea, the thing I always wanted to say to you was.(takes a step forward and points her index finger at Bandit) I FOUND YOU FAKER!!  
  
Bandit: (japanese falling down pun)  
  
Rouge: Gosh, I always wanted to say that. ha ha ha ha ^o^  
  
Bandit: (stands up and crosses her arms) Damn. What an idiot.  
  
Rouge: (stops laughing) OH YEAH? I"LL SHOW YOU WHO THE IDIOT IS! 'Better brace yourself, Bandit.'  
  
Rouge smirks and charges at Bandit. She launches a punch but Bandit dissapears. Rouge ends up punching nothin' but air and since she put all her wieght in that attack she began to lose her balance at the edge of the rooftop. Bandit reappears behind her rival.  
  
Bandit: (blows) Don't fall.  
  
All of a sudden, Rouge slips and falls off the roof.  
  
Rouge: AAAAHHHHHHHHH!! (CRASH!)  
  
Bandit looks down to see that Rouge has landed in a bush near the house.  
  
Rouge: Hey, Bandit.  
  
Bandit: Hm?  
  
Rouge: I learned something new today.  
  
Bandit: Really? Well, that's new.  
  
Rouge: This bush.(grimaces)HAS THORNS IN IT!  
  
Bandit: Hah! What do ya know. Things are working out for me after all.  
  
Then, the front door to the house opens up and guess who comes out. Non other than Shadow the Hedgehog! He spots Rouge and walks up to the bush.  
  
Shadow: Rouge, what the hell are you doing in a bush?  
  
Rouge: Everyone knows that the best spot for a tan is on a friggin' thorny bush Shadow!  
  
Shadow: Really?  
  
Rouge: -_- No.  
  
Shadow: (sweatdrop) Oh.  
  
Bandit: HA HA HA HA HAAAAA!! You've really out done yourself this time, Red!  
  
Rouge:Grrrrr.  
  
Shadow: Hey Bandit! Get down from there! Sonic's called us for a meeting!  
  
Bandit: Okay! ^_^  
  
Bandit jumps off of the roof and lands right next to Shadow.  
  
Bandit: (to Rouge) Ya think you could jump that high?  
  
Rouge: Go jump high off a cliff!  
  
Shadow: Let's not fight guys. Come on we shouldn't keep Sonic waiting. That we shouldn't.  
  
Sonic was standing in the middle of a crowd made by the rest of the Sonic team.  
  
Sonic: 'Bout time guys.  
  
Shadow, Rouge and Bandit walk towards the crowd.  
  
Anklo: For one of the world fastest hedgehogs, you sure are damn slow!  
  
Knuckles: Shut up Anklo!  
  
Anklo: -_-;;  
  
Sonic: Now then, let's get started. As you all know, I called you all to an important meeting. Eggman, suprisingly, sent me a letter in the mail.  
  
Amy: (snooping over Sonic's shoulder) Wut's it say?  
  
Sonic: Stay back an' I'll tell ya. Alright, it says.  
  
Dear Sonic,  
  
As you know, we have been enemies for a very long time. I, Dr. Ivo Robotnick have decided to make a truce with you. Please, I wish for you not to decline this offer. Please oblige me by coming alone to settle our differences aside. A good meeting place will be right at the end of Green Forest.  
From the one and only,  
Dr. Robotnick  
  
Anklo: Ha! what an ass crack!  
  
Knuckles: Funny. Reminds me of someone. -_-;;  
  
Sonic: Of corse it's a trap. I actually figured dat out ma self. ^_^  
  
Amy: Oh Sonikku! You are so smart!  
  
Shadow: Whatever.  
  
Jewel: So then what do we do?  
  
Starlight: What else do we do Jewel?! We go ova there and kick his fat egg ass!  
  
Sonic: Uh.we could do dat but Tails has got a different idea.  
  
Tails: Yea. I would like to introduce you all to my new invention.  
  
Rouge: (mocking Tails)  
  
Tails: (angrily glances at Rouge)  
  
Rouge: (turns her head the other way and whistles)  
  
Lei: You may continue.  
  
Tails: Yes, thank you Lei. I'd like to call my new invention.  
  
Anklo: A piece of shi-  
  
Tikal covers Anklo's mouth before he says anything.  
  
Tails: No. It's called a robot disabler!  
  
Amy: Oooh Matrixy.  
  
Tails: DON'T touch.  
  
Amy: ;_;  
  
Tails: We can use this baby to disable Eggman's robots. If anyone knows Eggman, you'd know that he always likes to use robots.  
  
Rouge: (rolls eyes) Thank You Captain Obvious!  
  
Tails: ;-; I'm finished.  
  
Sonic: Uh. thanks Tails.  
  
Tai-Lee: So when are we gonna go and smash some Egghead?  
  
Sonic: Now.  
  
Rouge: Now? I have to get dressed.  
  
Sonic: Why? It's just a bikini!  
  
Knuckles: .a very nice bikini.  
  
Rouge: (blush)  
  
Shadow: .a very skimpy bikini.  
  
Bandit: I wonder what Eggman will think.  
  
Sonic: . . . . . . OH! NASTY!!  
  
Rouge: -_- Can I change now?  
  
Sonic: Yeah but HURRY UP!  
  
The Sonic Team has finally arrived at the end of Green Forest.  
  
Sonic: Hide behind dis big ditch here or you can hide behind those big leaves.  
  
Shadow: Whatever  
  
Tails: Is that all you can say?  
  
Shadow: .Whatev-.nevermind.  
  
Starlight: (grabs onto Shadow's arm) You will protect me, won't you honey?  
  
Shadow: (quivers) Honey??  
  
Starlight: .yes.  
  
Shadow: -_-;; Why me?  
  
Sonic: Sssh. He's coming.  
  
Anklo: About time! For the world's fastest- oh wait.um nevermind.  
  
Tikal: Stupid.  
  
Tai-Lee: Yea isn't he?  
  
Eggman walks up to Sonic while the others are hiding in random places.  
  
Eggman: Ah Sonic, didn't think you'd come.  
  
Sonic: Let's just say it wasn't exactly on my things ta do list.  
  
Eggman: About that peace treaty.-  
  
Sonic: I decline.  
  
Eggman: WHAT?  
  
Sonic: I decline.  
  
Eggman: No really, what did you say?  
  
Sonic: I SAID THAT I DECLINE YOU FAT FREAK!!!  
  
Now would be a good time for everyone to get out of their hiding places.  
  
.  
  
Um they get out of their hiding places.  
  
Eggman: (gasp) EGAD!!  
  
Sonic: eheh. We figured you out Eggwipe.  
  
Eggman: So you figured me out huh?  
  
Sonic: That's what I jus' said!  
  
Eggman: Oh well guess what? I figured you would fall for my trap.or not fall for my trap.great.this is very confusing.Well, you fell for whatever I have up my sleeve.(pulls something out of his sleeve)Which is this!  
  
Lei: What is it?  
  
Eggman: .that's not important.  
  
Sonic: We've got you cornered Eggface. There is no way to escape. Drop yur little toy now.  
  
Eggman: Alright. Fine. I surrender.  
  
Eggman drops the little mechanical ball, but after it is dropped, it flys up into the air and explodes creating a wormhole.  
  
Eggman: HA HA HA HA HAAAA! Who's the genius now!? This wormhole will suck you all up and you'll end up trapped in another demension!  
  
Sonic: GRAB ONTO SOMETHING!  
  
Everyone grabs onto either a tree branch, a stump, or a twig.  
  
Eggman: I am the ultimate!  
  
Shadow: Nnooo! He took my line! He truly is evil!  
  
Sonic: Can't hold on much longer, but I will never let go!  
  
Bandit: This.is .stuupid!  
  
Bandit loses her grip and is sent flying through the wormhole.  
  
Sonic&Shadow: BANDIT!  
  
Rouge: I knew thy well.Alright!  
  
Shadow: Aw man! Argh! My hands are slipping!  
  
Rouge: Well Shadow, my stomach isn't the best thing to hold on to in a life threatening situation!  
  
Shadow: Not my fault your stomach is too smooth! (Shadow slips but grabs onto Rouge's tail) That was close.  
  
Rouge:*o* YYYEEEEOOOOUUUCCH!!  
  
Shadow: Uh.that's not good.  
  
Rouge: Let.go.of.my.tail.  
  
Rouge lets go of the branch she was holding onto. Her and Shadow rise into the wormhole.  
  
Shadow: UNCLE! UNCLE!  
  
Rouge: *_*  
  
Sonic: Guys! Come back!  
  
Knuckles: Rouge!  
  
Eggman: HA HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAAAAAA!!  
  
Sonic: Now what?  
  
We won't find out until the next chapter. Try and control yourself. I know you can't contain yourselves.yea.  
  
Next chapter: Meet the Evils part 2  
  
Remember to read & review!! Pleaz people!! 


	3. Meet the Evils part 2

I do not own any of the Sega characters . . . even though I want to.  
  
Episode1  
Meet The Evils  
part 2  
  
Last time, Shadow, Rouge, and Bandit have been sucked into Eggman's wormhole and are sent to another dimension . . .  
  
Shadow, Rouge, & Bandit: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!  
  
Rouge: I'm too young to die! I'm only 17 years old! Take Bandit! She's 21!  
  
Bandit: Put a sock in it!  
  
Shadow: -_- . . .  
  
A portal opens on the other end of the mid-dimension. They drop out onto a cold, hard floor.  
  
Shadow: (gets up) Yeouch. What a trip.  
  
Rouge: (blink) Where are we? (blink blink)  
  
Bandit: Somewhere obviously.  
  
Rouge: That helps.  
  
All three of them look around at their surroundings. They are in some sort of underground mine (think of Moria in the Lord of the Ring: Fellowship of the Ring). Shadow looks around and takes a step forward but trips over something.  
  
Rouge: Clutz.  
  
Shadow: Eh? What is this?  
  
Shadow picks up a small device. It looks like a small metallic ball with triangle wings and an antenna. Sketched on the side of it is 'Scannum 3.0'  
  
Shadow: What's this shit do?  
  
Rouge: Who cares. Put it down. Who knows where it's been.  
  
Shadow: It's been here.  
  
Rouge: T_T . . . No really, ya think?  
  
Bandit: . . . morons.  
  
Rouge: You can keep it if it's anything useful, otherwise it would just be a waste of space.  
  
Bandit: (smirks) You have enough space on you already . . .  
  
Rouge: . . . What's that noise?  
  
Shadow & Bandit: What noise?  
  
Rouge: . . . I swear I heard something.  
  
Bandit: Could it be the boogie man who is trying to get rid of our Rouge problem?  
  
Rouge: ;-; Not funny! I use to be afraid of the boogie man!  
  
Shadow: (looks at a projection made by the Scannum 3.0) . . . Tongzombie.  
  
Bandit: What the hell is that?  
  
Rouge: There's that noise again- OH! What a RANCID smell!! (holds her nose and looks behind her. Rouge's eyes widen, for a good two feet behind her is a "Tongzombie" climbing down from a support beam.)  
  
Shadow, Bandit & Rouge: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Shadow, Bandit & Rouge run away from the Tongzombie but then more start crawling from the shadows of the underground mine. Shadow, out of curiosity points the Scannum 3.0 at one of the Tongzombies and a projection comes from it with information on it.  
  
Shadow: Hey girls, the Scannum is useful. Listen to this . . .  
  
'Tongzombie  
  
Tonafulus merrimalus  
  
The Tongzombie lives in cold, dark regions. They live on fear and eat the dreams of their prey. Tongzombies hate the light and if exposed to it, one would immediately shrivel up and die on contact.'  
  
Bandit: I hate the light too, but I'd never shrivel up and die from it.  
  
Rouge: You think there'd be light around when you need it but it's completely dark here.  
  
Bandit: Where do we go?  
  
Shadow: I don't know. In the meantime, just keep running!  
  
They continue running until they approach a dead end.  
  
Rouge: We're trapped!  
  
Shadow: Not for long!  
  
Right in front of them there is some sort of a well but it looks empty. Shadow looks back to see that the Tongzombies are gaining on them.  
  
Shadow: Jump!  
  
Shadow jumps in the well. Rouge and Bandit look at each other, then at the approaching Tongzombies, then down the well, and at eachother again and shrug their shoulders and jump into the well after Shadow. They fall until they come up to an underground lake which they fall into.  
  
Bandit: Where's Shadow?  
  
Rouge: He can't swim remember!?  
  
They see Shadow splashing around in the water.  
  
Shadow: Assistance . . . please!  
  
Bandit swims to Shadow and helps him to shore. Rouge follows but a shark fin starts to encircle her. She also feels something pulling her down into the water.  
  
Bandit: Rouge!  
  
Shadow: . . .  
  
Rouge is under water filled with three salt-water crocodiles and a shark. One of the ferocious crocs pulled her under. The Crocodiles are trying to snap at her. Rouge grabs one of them by the snout and holds it. The last croc is biting on her stomache but she is protected because she is wearing that Saiyan breatplate thing ( ya know, the one Vegeta wears in Dragon Ball Z? For you people who don't watch it and have no clue then your loss. Anyway, let me just tell you her outfit real quick. For a shirt, she wears the Saiyan armor, with blue jeans and light brown knee high boots with some yellow traced pattern on them. Okay, back to story). The shark is swimming closer to her with it's mouth opened and Rouge is running out of air. So, all of a sudden, her brain clicks and she takes the crocodile that she is holding by the snout and holds it in front of her. The shark has no choice but to chomp on it. Rouge immediately lets go of the croc and since sharks are attracted to blood a diversion is made and it starts chewind on the croc. Eventually the other two crocs want some of the meat so they let go of Rouge and swim back down towards the shark and end up getting killed too. Rouge is almost out of air and is still swimming up to the surface when the shark gives chase. Rouge looks down to see the shark coming for her and uses her blackwave attack to kill the shark. The shockwave sends her up to the surface.  
  
Bandit: Poor Rouge . . . I knew she was my rival and all but . . .  
  
Shadow: Hey look! (points to the water)  
  
Rouge emerges from the water heavily breathing. Shadow and Bandit start laughing histerically.  
  
Rouge: What in planet Mobius is so darn funny!?  
  
Shadow: Your . . . fur!  
  
Rouge: huh? (walks up to shore)  
  
Bandit: . . . it's . . . PINK!  
  
Rouge: What? (takes a look at her reflection in the grimy and now bloody water) HOW'D MY BEAUTIFUL WHITE FUR TURN PINK!?  
  
Shadow: I'm guessing your fur got stained by the crocodile blood. Your fur's not red because some of the water must have washed it out, but still left a bit of it in there to make your fur a light pink.  
  
Bandit: -_- That's the most you said this whole episode.  
  
Rouge: O.o THIS IS TERRIBLE!! MY FUR IS STAINED!! UNCLEAN! I'M UNCLEAN!!!  
  
Bandit: Can we go already? The exit is all the way over there.  
  
Shadow: Hmph. A little far but we can make it.  
  
Rouge: Let's go then! I have to find a hotspring or something!  
  
Shadow & Bandit chase after Rouge towards the exit. Many sounds are heard. The three stop to listen to what it might be.  
  
Shadow: This doesn't sound good.  
  
Bandit: What are we waiting for? Look  
  
Bandit points to the exit which is slowly closing. Tongzombies begin to craw out of the shadows but there is now millions of them crawling around.  
  
Shadow: Run for it!  
  
They all start to run for the door. The Tongzombies try and get in their way. Shadow sees that Bandit & Rouge are getting left behind so he runs back, grabs both of them by their wrists and blasts off at full speed knocking whatever is in Shadow's path.  
  
Rouge: We're not gonna make it!  
  
Bandit: (grits teeth nervously)  
  
Shadow: Here we go! SOMERSAULT!  
  
Shadow does a somersault and rolls under the door with Bandit & Rouge before the door shuts over them. They are now outside of the mines. The grass is green and the morning air is almost crisp.  
  
Rouge: (takes a whiff of the fresh breeze) Air . . .  
  
Shadow: Whew! That did it. I am now officially tired.  
  
Bandit: Aren't we all . . .  
  
Rouge: I think all of us are hungry but where the hell are we gonna get some food?  
  
Shadow: They should at least have one restaurant, fast food place, or a bar around wherever we are.  
  
Bandit: Looks like we have some scavenging to do.  
  
Now what? Will Shadow, Rouge, and Bandit starve or will they actually find something to eat in this strange dimension? These questions will most likely be answered in the next episode.  
  
Episode 2  
  
Pay for Nothing  
  
Pleaz R&R!!!  
  
Shadow: If you don't review, I'll come to your house with a fishing line . . . and . . . and . . . and I'll do something . . . EVIIIL!  
  
Bandit: Or we could just get really pissed off and make plans for world domination.  
  
Rouge: And I get to keep all the valuable jewels!  
  
Shadow, Rouge, & Bandit: So read & review Today!  
  
Shadow: (holding a string of fishing line) . . . If you want to live . . . 


	4. Pay for Nothing

I do not own any of the SEGA characters. I only own Donny the Echidna.  
  
Sorry it took so long for me to get this chappy up but I needed more people to review for my story and I was also kinda busy. Nuff stuph! On with the  
fic!  
  
Three Evils  
Episode 2  
  
Pay for Nothing  
  
Picking up where we last left off, the terrible threesome have just survived an encounter with the defile Tong zombies. Now they are outside of the underground mine meeting up with fresh air.  
  
Shadow: Finally, Some fresh air.  
  
Rouge: (moaning) Easy for you to say. You're not the one with stained pink fur.  
  
Rouge draws little round circles in the dirt.  
  
Bandit: Look on the bright side. At least you didn't get torn up by crocs.  
  
Rouge: (sigh) Whatever.  
  
Shadow: That's my line. (smirks) Hey anyone else hungry besides me?  
  
Bandit: Of course! I'm famished!  
  
Shadow: What about you Red?  
  
Rouge: yeah . . .  
  
Shadow: Good. Now let's find something to eat!  
  
Shadow grabs onto Bandit and Rouge's wrists and runs down the grassy hills with a bright blue-clouded sky up above. The grass eventually turns into sand and the sun begins to burn harder.  
  
Shadow: AHAH! (skids to a stop)  
  
Bandit: . . . looks like a bar.  
  
Shadow: Doesn't matter. C'mon  
  
The three enter and take a seat at the bar table. The bartender turns around. The bartender is some sort of Mobian bulldog.  
  
Bartender: What can I get y'all?  
  
Shadow: Give me a beer!  
  
Rouge & Bandit: .  
  
Shadow: and some sort of a hamburger.  
  
Bartender: Okay, and you two?  
  
Bandit: Ya got any blood steak?  
  
Rouge: ~ gross  
  
Bartender: Uh . . . yes. (to Rouge) And you?  
  
Rouge: Um . . . fruit salad? ^_^  
  
Bartender: All right. Anything else?  
  
Shadow, Rouge & Bandit: No.  
  
Bartender goes in the back to make their orders.  
  
Shadow: Do you think I should ask him?  
  
Rouge: As a proposal?  
  
Shadow: (smacks head) NO!  
  
Bandit: What then?  
  
Shadow: About where we really are!  
  
Bandit & Rouge: Ooooohh!!  
  
Bandit: Why not.  
  
Shadow: Bartender!  
  
Bartender: Yes . . . (walks up to table)  
  
Shadow: Could you tell us . . .what planet are we on?  
  
Bartender: Are ya tourist or somethin'?  
  
Shadow: ^_^;; Uh yea . . .  
  
Bartender: This is planet Mobius.  
  
Shadow, Bandit & Rouge: WHAT?!  
  
Bartender: Yes. Mobius.  
  
Shadow: Really?! What year are we in?!  
  
Bartender: This is year 3004. Hey . . .are you friends of Sonic the Hedgehog?  
  
Rouge: Yeah. D'you know where he is?  
  
Bartender: I have bad news for you all . . .um . . .no one's ever heard of Sonic in almost twenty years. Sonic . . . he was my hero when I was little back then . . .but he's gone now. I haven't seen any of his friends either, except for you guys. People say when Robotnick took over he probably killed Sonic.  
  
Shadow: Are . . . are you saying that Eggman is the ruler of this world?!  
  
Bartender: Are you kidding?! He practically rules over the whole freakin' solar system! Oh I think your food is ready. I'm really sorry about it all. (walks toward the back of the room to get the food)  
  
Shadow: (bites the thumb of his glove) I can't believe this.  
  
Rouge: Knuckles . . .  
  
The bartender comes back with the food.  
  
Shadow: (takes a bite of his burger) So how did Eggman take over everything?  
  
Bartender: I don't know. Robotnick just got into this big war with Sonic and his buddies and they lost so Robotnick took over. That's all I really know.  
  
Shadow: Thanks anyway.  
  
Shadow, Rouge & Bandit give the bartender their plates.  
  
Bartender: YOU FINISHED EATING ALREADY!?  
  
Bandit: We were hungry.  
  
Shadow: I guess we'll be on our way now.  
  
Bartender: You can't go. You have to pay for your order!  
  
Rouge: (to Shadow & Bandit) You guys have any money?  
  
Shadow & Bandit: No.  
  
Rouge: shit.  
  
Bartender: Either pay up or work.  
  
Bandit: What are you going to make us do? Wash the dishes, clean the restrooms, and scrub the floor spotless with a small toothbrush?  
  
Bartender: You. Stripes, go wash the dishes.  
  
Shadow: But-  
  
Bartender: GO!  
  
Shadow goes to the back room and begins to wash the dishes.  
  
Bartender: Bat-girl, I want you to clean the restrooms.  
  
Rouge: You are so dead after this B.T.  
  
Rouge walks toward the restroom.  
  
Bartender: Now for you, big-mouth. I want you to scrub the floor spotless with this small toothbrush. (hands Bandit the toothbrush)  
  
Bartender turns around and walks away.  
  
Bandit: Gggrrrrrr . . .  
  
(Cut to: Shadow)  
  
Shadow stares at the pile of dishes.  
  
Shadow: Time for some fast washing!  
  
Shadow washes all of the dishes in super speed. The bartender walks in and hands him more dishes to clean.  
  
Shadow: Darn!  
  
(Cut to: Rouge)  
  
Rouge has just finished everything in the restroom except for the toilets.  
  
Rouge: (reaching for one of the toilet seats and is wearing one of those radiation protection suits) Don't worry Red . . . it can't possibly be THAT bad . . .  
  
She opens up the toilet seat and her face turns green then she faints.  
  
(Cut to: Bandit)  
  
Bandit: Almost finished.  
  
Bartender: Missed a spot.  
  
Bandit: (growls and sticks her middle finger up at him when he's not looking)  
  
Eventually they finish all the work that was assigned to them. The Bartender acts friendly again. Shadow and gang walk out of the bar and are now on their way somewhere. They keep walking through the desert when all of a sudden, they fall through the sand and end up in an underground tunnel.  
  
Shadow: Who?  
  
Rouge: What?  
  
Bandit: Where?  
  
Rouge: It seems like we are in some underground tunnel.  
  
Bandit: No shit Sherlock!  
  
Rouge: I was just trying to be helpful . . .  
  
Shadow: Let's go this way.  
  
They walk down through the tunnel and appear in some small room with gravestones everywhere.  
  
? : Who goes there?!  
  
Shadow: who are YOU?  
  
A shadowy figure jumps down from a boulder.  
  
? : My name is Donny The Echidna and you are trespassing.  
  
Donny is a light brown echidna with red stripes and a scar on his right cheek. He has a crescent on his chest but no spiked knuckles and has white gloves with no shoes.  
  
Rouge: Sorry but we're kinda lost-  
  
Shadow: What is this place?  
  
Donny: This fell place is called the Underground Graveyard. I'm the guardian of it.  
  
Shadow: I see . . .  
  
Donny: This is a grave to the world's greatest heroes. Heroes like-  
  
Shadow: Sonic the Hedgehog?!  
  
Donny: Yes.  
  
Shadow crouches down near Sonic's gravestone.  
  
Shadow: No! SONIC! What has happened to you?!  
  
Donny: I'm sorry.  
  
Rouge looks at a gravestone and notices that it says 'Knuckles the Echidna' on it.  
  
Rouge: Knu . . .Knuckles?! (she falls toward the gravestone and breaks down crying)  
  
Bandit watches sadly and sees a gravestone with her name on it.  
  
Bandit: (to Donny) How did this happen?  
  
Donny: I wasn't born yet when it all started but my father told me stories when he was still alive. He said it all started when three of their strongest fighters were sucked into Eggman's portal. They never came back and were pronounced dead.  
  
Shadow: That explains our gravestone.  
  
Donny: Your gravestones?  
  
Shadow: I'm Shadow the Hedgehog.  
  
Donny: Th-That cannot be!  
  
Rouge: But it is. I'm Rouge the Bat.  
  
Donny: But-  
  
Bandit: And I'm Bandit the Gargoyle.  
  
Donny: But then that means . . .  
  
Shadow: Were alive.  
  
Donny : !  
  
Shadow: Can you continue to tell us what has happened while we were gone Donny?  
  
Donny: Uh . . .sure. Afterward, Eggman declared war on Sonic and friends. He sent a huge-no-a gigantic robot army after them. The war was harsh without you three helping them fight. Slowly, one after another, the people you knew died. Eggman took over Mobius or Earth whatever you prefer to call it. He renamed this planet Robotropolis. I was the only survivor. At least I think so.  
  
Shadow: So everyone is dead?  
  
Donny: Not really. I also made gravestones for those who might be missing. The ones that I know are dead are Starlight, Jewel, Lei, Tikal, Tai-Lee, and Anklo. The ones that are missing are Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Cream and Cheese, Big and Froggy, Sonar, and Sonic.  
  
Rouge: So Knuckles and the others might have a chance of still being alive?  
  
Donny: The chances are VERY, VERY slim.  
  
Bandit: You must belong to Anklo and Tikal huh?  
  
Donny: Anklo was my father but my mother was not Tikal. My mother was Tai- Lee.  
  
Shadow, Rouge & Bandit: That's unexpected!  
  
Donny: Yes, it is. Tikal died unfortunately before Anklo could get a chance.  
  
Shadow: How did Anklo and Tikal manage to die anyways? They're not exactly part of the living.  
  
Donny: That is where you are wrong. They are somewhat in the middle. They are not dead. They are completely physical beings. Buy they are not exactly alive either which enables them to vaporize into a ball of light or disappear and float ect.  
  
Rouge: So they could still develop a child?  
  
Donny: Yes, Even if it is with someone completely living. But they died because their entire life force has been swept out of existence entirely.  
  
Shadow: Oh. Thanks for the info but we should really get going.  
  
Donny: You can't just leave! It's almost dark which means Eggman's patrol droids are out. It will be safer to sleep under ground.  
  
Shadow looks at the girls. They nod at Shadow. Shadow nods in agreement to them.  
  
Shadow: Alright. We'll do this your way. You wouldn't mind telling us where Eggman might be would ya?  
  
Donny: No one knows for sure where his base could be.  
  
Shadow: ( nods in understanding) Then that settles it. Tomorrow morning we begin our search of Eggman.  
  
Donny: Y-You can't just go there!  
  
Shadow: We're going to find our way back to 20 years in the past. Before all of this started! We have no choice. Desperate times call for desperate measures, right?  
  
Rouge: I totally agree.  
  
Bandit: Yes.  
  
Donny: But if you go there, he'll probably make you pay for coming back to save us!  
  
Shadow: We pay for NOTHING!  
  
Donny: Are you sure you want to carry on the mantel of the freedom fighters?  
  
Shadow: No. We're not Freedom Fighters. That name sounds to heroic for us.  
  
Rouge: Shadow's right! Even though we are on the good side, we're still no good, dirty villains!  
  
Bandit: We'll always be that way too. Becoming good might affect our pride. We're just too evil to have that name.  
  
Donny: Evil? Three? Hmm . . .That's it! The Three Evils! That's what you can be called!  
  
Shadow: (strokes his chin) Three Evils, huh? Not the best name, but it's good. I like it! The Three Evils!  
  
Rouge: Not bad!  
  
Bandit: So be it.  
  
Shadow, Bandit & Rouge: We are THE THREE EVILS!!  
  
***************************************  
  
Troubled_ego: So how'd you like that?  
  
Shadow: I kicked ass!  
  
Rouge: When do we really get to have some fun?  
  
Troubled_ego: How about the next episode.  
  
-World's bloodiest battle-  
  
Bandit: That sounds exciting.  
  
Rouge: Why do you always speak in a boring monotone?  
  
Bandit: Because, freaks surround me.  
  
Troubled_ego: Um, anyway please review! If I get enough reviews, then I'll start the next chapter. I really want to know how many people are reading my story! So please review!  
  
Shadow: She's getting desperate.  
  
Rouge: So am I!  
  
Bandit: (crosses arms) Oh please . . .review before these people make me crazy. 


	5. World's bloodiest Battle

Different chapter, same disclaimer. For the disclaimer, look for it in the  
previous chapters. Okie! Time for the next chapter/episode . . . yea.  
  
Three Evils  
Episode3  
World's Bloodiest Battle  
  
I think we all know what has happened on the last episode/chapter thing. The Three Evils faced the terrible truth that Eggman's wormhole has sent them 20 years into the future. They also have met a new allie. Donny has provided them shelter overnight as well as giving them a hand full of tips. The morning has arrived now and the Evils begin on their journey. At the moment, all is well . . .  
  
Rouge: I'm tired. My feet hurt. I'm hungry. I'm-  
  
Bandit: SHUT UP ALREADY!  
  
Rouge: You could have asked nicely. -.-;;  
  
Shadow: I do have to admit . . . a few underground insects isn't much of a meal.  
  
Rouge: Ya see! Someone actually understands me!  
  
Bandit: (rolls eyes) Whatever.  
  
Rouge: Is that jealousy I hear in your voice?  
  
Bandit: T_T  
  
Rouge: C'mon talk.  
  
Bandit: . . . you are a self-righteous little twit aren't you?  
  
Rouge: (vein pop) What the hell is that supposed to mean!?  
  
Bandit: You like riddles. Figure it out.  
  
Rouge: Nah. I don't want to waste MY life with YOUR pointless riddles.  
  
Bandit: Then you're dumb.  
  
Rouge: And you're a freak.  
  
Bandit: I'LL SHOW YOU WHO THE FREAK IS!! (tackles Rouge)  
  
Okay. So Bandit and Rouge start fighting each other. Bandit starts with a left jab and about to right jab but Rouge clunks Bandit in the stomach with her left knee. Bandit stumbles back a bit and body slams Rouge. They both roll about in the dirt for a while. Bandit pins down Rouge and start punching her in the face constantly. Rouge manages to get her hands free and scratches Bandit in the face with her claws. They both separate from each other. They enter into a stand down. Bandit holds onto her face in pain and Rouge wipes some blood from her mouth.  
  
Bandit: (pant)  
  
Rouge: (pant)  
  
Bandit & Rouge: Stop fooling around and-  
  
They both turn around to see that Shadow has continued to walk ahead of them and is barely seen above the horizon.  
  
Bandit & Rouge: SHADOW! WAIT! (chase after Shadow)  
  
Shadow: Are you two children done playing?  
  
Bandit: (blushes) What are you talking about?! It's all Rouge's fault!  
  
Rouge: (mimicking Bandit) Its all Rouge's fault . . . . . . uh, sorry. ^- ^;;  
  
Shadow: This is serious girls. We can't afford to lose guard. You remember what Donny said.  
  
Rouge: Donny said a lot of crap!  
  
Shadow: Yes but he knows more of this place than we do. That he does.  
  
Bandit: (rolls eyes)  
  
They continue walking for what seems like forever without saying a word.  
  
Shadow: Huh? (stops walking )  
  
Rouge and Bandit are still walking and bump into him and they all fall down.  
  
Bandit: ROUGE!  
  
Rouge: ;~; What did I do?  
  
They all get up to see the reason why Shadow stopped in the first place.  
  
Bandit: A river . . .  
  
Rouge: WATER! That must mean we're near civilization!  
  
Shadow: (nods his head) Mm Hmm. Let's continue heading straight.  
  
They drink some fresh water from the river and continue on their way. They stop when they reach some strange garden with blood red squash. The Scannum 3.0 blinks and pictures information on its hologram.  
  
Shadow: Scannum's going whack.  
  
-Blood Squash-  
  
'Vegetable famous for it's blood like taste. Many who are cursed vampires seek this vegetable to feed the craving of blood. The founding of this vegetable has truly decreased vampire attacks in the past 14 years.'  
  
Rouge: Sweet.  
  
Shadow: Most truly. Bandit, how would you like to try?  
  
Bandit: Why would I bother? I hate vegetables whether they taste like blood or not, and I am not a vampire.  
  
Rouge: Ya sure about that?  
  
?: (screech)  
  
Shadow, Bandit, & Rouge: Wha?  
  
A shadowy figure swoops down from the air and starts chewing on one of the blood squash.  
  
Rouge: uh . . .  
  
The figure turns around and screeches. A whole herd of shadows start falling from the now dark and cloudy sky. Scannum 3.0 activates once more.  
  
Shadow: Vampire Imp?!  
  
Bandit: What's it say?  
  
Shadow: -Vampire Imp-  
  
Vamparious impervious  
  
'Vampire Imps originate from the planet "Gur" which is found in an entirely different solar system. Vampire Imps can smell blood an acre away. They travel in large herds. When confronting these Imps, be sure to carry garlic.'  
  
Sounds like trouble.  
  
Rouge: Okay . . . I'm scared.  
  
Bandit: Maybe they're not interested in us. I think they came here for the squash.  
  
A little Vampire Imp walks up to Rouge and starts to sniff at her.  
  
Rouge: 'Oh crap.'  
  
The Imp jumps on her shoulders and starts to lick her blood stained fur. Rouge whimpers not knowing what to do and is getting this sick feeling. Meanwhile, Shadow and Bandit are trying to hold back their laughter so as to not startle the Vampire Imps. Rouge feels rain dropping on her head.  
  
Bandit: What the hell?  
  
Shadow: Hm?  
  
Bandit: I could have sworn that I saw blood drop from the sky . . .  
  
Another drop falls. Soon it starts to pour . . . with blood.  
  
Bandit: I knew it!  
  
The Vampire Imps stop what they are doing and stare up into the sky. Then, they look at the Three Evils who are drenched in blood.  
  
Rouge: NOOOOOOOOOOO! NOW MY WHITE/PINK FUR IS RUINED!  
  
Shadow: Um . . . I think we have bigger things to worry about now . . .  
  
The herd of Vampire Imps surround the threesome. The Imp on Rouge's shoulders scratches Rouge's cheek with its foot. Lightning strikes and the Imps attack the Three Evils. Two imps are tearing at Shadow's arms.  
  
Shadow: ANYONE GOT ANY GARLIC?!  
  
Shadow punches the two imps away from him. More come to slash him but he spin kicks them away. Two more imps come up from behind and snap at him but Shadow somersaults and homing attacks them.  
  
A whole group of imps are surrounding Bandit. One of them charges at her, but she kicks it back into the crowd surrounding her. Two imps charge at her but she counters their attempt as well.  
  
Bandit: I know you dumb little imps can be tougher than that.  
  
One imp scratches at Bandit and slices her elbow.  
  
Bandit: I'm tired of you.  
  
Bandit uses her special attack.  
  
Bandit: BANDIT BALL!!  
  
A large surge of bright energy forms from her hands and she releases it so that it engulfs all of the Vampire Imps surrounding her on every side. As soon as those were vaporized another group chases after her.  
  
Rouge is going through mad rage. She's constantly kicking away her pursuers. Sadly, no matter what she does to them, they keep coming back for more. One of the imps sneak up from behind and bite Rouge on her left shoulder. She yelps in pain and tries to slam the little nuisance off of her but it holds a tight grip. Other imps are latching onto her too.  
  
Rouge: AAAAHHHHHHHHH!! Haven't you realized how much of a bad week I'm having!? AAHRG! I end up in this weird place to meet creepy zombies who want to eat me, I almost become a shark's fast food lunch, I stained my fur pink, I find out that this planet IS earth and is run by Eggman, I find out that my fiancée is dead, I'm practically starving to death myself, it rains blood and now my fur is red, and now I have all of YOU hanging onto me like I'm some BIG JUICY STEAK!! TO HELL WITH IT! I CAN"T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!  
  
Rouge tears one of them hanging from her arm off. Then she tears another off of her pants. She powers up and raises her energy to knock the rest of them off. While the imps are in mid-air, Rouge fires at them with a rapid Black Wave attack. The imps fall to the floor injured and she breaks into a mad run scratching at all of them with her claws. Lightning flashes and thunder is heard right after. Rouge stands straight up looking at her victims not even caring that she is soaked in blood.  
  
Shadow continues to spin dash at the imps cutting open wounds and hearing their shrieks of agony. One imp kicks Shadow in spin mode causing its leg to be severely damaged. Shadow flies into another direction hitting another imp's head cutting it up instantly. Shadow lands on his feet to see more imps arriving toward the bloody fight. He looks around for the moment. All he sees is red from the blood from the sky falling into his eyes.  
  
Shadow: 'This is weird.' (turns to Bandit who is busy fighting her own share) There's just too many!  
  
Bandit: (block) Yeah (block) (punch) I know. (duck) What do we do (dodge) about it?  
  
Rouge comes running up to them.  
  
Rouge: You won't believe what's happening! They're tearing each other apart.  
  
Shadow: What?  
  
Bandit: She's right.  
  
Shadow: It must be (kicks away an imp) because they are attracted to the blood and they are confused.  
  
Rouge: What if . . . that's it! They must be blind but they can sense blood and hear well!  
  
Shadow: If they were blind, don't you think Scannum would have pointed that out? (kicks another imp away)  
  
Rouge: Good point.  
  
Bandit: Rouge! Handle these Vampire Imps and I'll carry out my plan!  
  
Rouge: (runs up to Bandit) Which is . . .?  
  
Bandit: You'll see. (runs away)  
  
Rouge: T.T;; Some plan . . .  
  
Rouge and Shadow stand back to back and are hitting the imps that rush at them. The imps surround them in a circle and all charge at Shadow and Rouge. They grab each other's hand and spin kick hitting all the imps to the floor.  
  
Shadow: What the hell is Bandit's master plan.  
  
Rouge: You'll see. (smirks)  
  
Shadow and Rouge continue fighting off the Vampire Imps. Lightning strikes and Bandit comes rushing in at full speed toward the large crowd of imps surrounding Shadow and Rouge.  
  
Bandit: HERE IT COMES!!! (evil grin)  
  
Bandit rushes at each imp and slashes them at lightning speed with her super, razor sharp claws.  
  
Bandit: Shadow! Rouge! Inflict some damage! Cut them up!  
  
Shadow spin dashes some of the remaining imps tearing them up with his knife-like quills. Rouge slashes at the imps in a similar fashion to what Bandit has done.  
  
Bandit: Stand back and relax! (motions for Rouge & Shadow to come)  
  
They follow Bandit behind a small boulder and watch the imps tearing each other apart. The imps scratch and slash, tearing with their teeth and claws at each other. Blood falling from the bodies as well as from the sky. It looks like the whole world is in a bloody war. They continue this barbaric match against themselves until the last, the strongest survives. The Vampire Imp looks around for a moment as the sky begins to clear up and the sun returns. The imp begins to notice the ruins of the bodies of his own kind. He screeches in agony for his loss and turns around to see the Three Evils out of their hiding place and standing right in front of him with smirking faces. The imp runs as fast as his tired, bloody feet can carry him. He takes flight into the light evening crimson sky with the sun just peeking above the horizon. When the imp is a few hundred feet away. . .  
  
Shadow: Chaos Spear!  
  
The last Vampire Imp has been strike down and plummets to the ground, dead.  
  
Shadow: I guess we can call that a day.  
  
Rouge: (sniffs herself) Eeewww. I need a bath.  
  
Bandit: Yeah. You stink.  
  
Rouge: (smells Bandit) O.o Aaarrrrggg! You smell worse than I do!  
  
Bandit: Uuuhh . . .  
  
Shadow: (laughs) We should find some sort of bathing place.  
  
Rouge: Yea. Bandit needs a bath!  
  
Bandit: Whaddya mean!?  
  
Shadow: Let's head to the shower place!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
troubled-ego: There's that episode!  
  
Rouge: Don't you mean chapter?  
  
troubled-ego: Banana, telephone, same difference.  
  
Rouge: . . . I'm not gonna ask.  
  
troubled-ego: I think you guys will like the next . . . Chapter!  
  
-Cream without Cheese-  
  
Rouge: Great title.  
  
troubled-ego: I tried. The Three Evils meet up with Cream the Rabbit. Cream is pissed off and I'm not gonna tell you why. You have to read the next chappy to find out.  
  
Rouge: Am I gonna be in this one?  
  
troubled-ego: Of course! You're gonna fight Cream! ^_^  
  
Rouge: O.o WHAT?!  
  
troubled-ego: Read the next chapter with plenty of Rouge and Cream fighting!  
  
Rouge: -_-;; Well said.  
  
troubled-ego: Thanx.  
  
Rouge: I'm gonna die!  
  
troubled-ego: Don't forget to review!  
  
Screen fades to black. Shadow and Bandit walk onto the screen.  
  
Shadow: Where did everybody go?  
  
Bandit: I think you took a wrong turn at the fire hydrant.  
  
Shadow: -.-;; 


	6. Cream without Cheese

Okay I'm getting tired of writing the same disclaimer so I won't write it anymore. To read the disclaimer, go to the previous chapters.  
  
Three Evils  
Episode4  
Cream without Cheese  
  
The Three Evils have just finished fighting in the bloodiest battle they have ever been in. They traveled until they found a spa and got cleaned up. The wounds have been treated and their energy has been restored. Now they continue the journey to Eggman's base. Wherever it is . . .  
  
Shadow: (to Rouge) You seem awfully happy today.  
  
Rouge: Now I am. I'm glad to have my sparkly white fur back. ^_^  
  
Bandit: I'm surprised they didn't charge us any money.  
  
Rouge: Do you think someone could be watching us?  
  
Shadow, Bandit, & Rouge:. . . Naaah!  
  
Meanwhile, in a dark spiked dome someone uh. . . evilly evil looms in the darkness. The mustached man grins and chuckles.  
  
Mustached man: (staring at a screen with Shadow, Bandit, & Rouge on it.) If only you knew.  
  
A tall , thin silver robot walks up to his master.  
  
Robot: Lord Eggman, there is an unidentified space pod plummeting toward the atmosphere. What do you wish to do with it sir?  
  
Eggman: Blast it down E-265.  
  
E-265: (salutes) Yessir.  
  
The space pod keeps on falling and falling. It breaks through the planet's layer and falls from the blue sky. The Threesome spot it from up above.  
  
Bandit: What is that?  
  
The pod continues to fall near them when a missile charges into it. The pod drops in ruins severely damaged.  
  
Shadow: Hello! Anybody in there?  
  
A figure shoots out from the pod and lands on its feet.  
  
Figure: I'm fine. No thanks to you!  
  
The figure turns around to show its face.  
  
Shadow, Bandit, & Rouge: CREAM!  
  
Cream: I see you were trying to shoot me down huh?  
  
Shadow: Uh. . . we weren't-  
  
Cream: That's what I thought. I knew you'd be in denial.  
  
Rouge lowers her eyebrows at Cream giving her an "I don't trust you" look.  
  
Bandit: What's your problem.  
  
Shadow: Yeah and where's Cheese?  
  
Cream: You wanna know what my problem is!?  
  
Shadow: Well. . . yeah. That's why we asked you in the first place.  
  
Cream takes a deep breath.  
  
Cream: I'll tell you my story. Wanna guess when it all started? Twenty years ago. When you three left us! I wasn't with the group at that time. I was home with my mommy helping her do chores like any kind and innocent 6 year old would do. (Note: Cream is twenty-six now. Just so you don't have to do the math yourself. . . yeah.) I heard screaming and my mom and I came rushing outside to see an army of robots marching toward the Green Forest. My mom tried to hold me back, but my curiosity got the best of me and I ran to the Green Forest forcing my mommy to go after me. We got there before the robots came because we took a shortcut. We met up with Sonic and he explained everything. He didn't turn his back though, because he had to keep his eyes on Eggman who was just smiling and sitting in his mech. I told Sonic that a giant army of Robots was marching toward this direction. Sonic responded by saying "DAMNIT, you've been planning this all along!" and Eggman just laughed and pointed to the horizon. Right on queue, the robot army appeared over the horizon. We all stared in fear at the number of them. Tails calculated that there was about over 200 robots. I was never so scared in my life. We fought the robots but we all grew tired, so we had to run and hide. We were in a war. Sonic suggested to put my mom and I in a pod Tails made, but Tails said he only made one pod and there was only room for one small person in it. So I had to leave my mommy and went in the pod. Cheese could fit too since he was a chao and he was small. We were launched into space and landed on Talon IV. We got out of the pod and looked around. I was supposed to get help from the inhabitants on the planet. We looked around and saw all sorts of creatures. Cheese and I were so scared. I cried so much because I missed my mom and my friends. I felt a little good to have my best friend, Cheese with me. We ran from all sorts of monsters and stuff. I got older and could only imagine what Earth looked like now. Cheese and I learned how to survive. One day, I was on my way to the Chozo temple when Chozo ghosts attacked us. One of the ghosts killed Cheese. I got away from them, but I was heartbroken. My best friend was gone and I couldn't do a single thing about it!  
  
By this time, Cream was crying her eyes out. Shadow and Rouge were misty eyed and Bandit was trying to hide her feelings like she always did. Like Rouge and Shadow, she hasn't grown soft. Cream continued with her story.  
  
Cream: I arrived at the Chozo temple and prayed. I prayed all day and night until light emerged from the center of the temple. I heard voices that told me to step into the light. I figured out that after three years of searching, I've finally found some help so I stepped into the light. I found help. I became stronger. Many years passed and I became a bounty hunter after I met someone named Samus who trained me. Now, seventeen more years later from where the incident began, my bounty hunting has brought me back to earth.  
  
Shadow: When this Samus trained you, why didn't you get her to help you save earth?  
  
Cream: By that time, it was to late. I could get no one on transmission. I went bounty hunting for two reasons. One, to get rid of bad guys and two, to hunt down the ones who caused this whole dilemma. They have become highly priced in the hunters market by just yesterday.  
  
Rouge: (sparked interest) How much?  
  
Cream: In earth dollars, 300,000 each.  
  
Shadow: You'll need help in hunting down Eggman. We'll help you. We're after him too.  
  
Cream: Who said I was after Eggman. . . (smirks)  
  
Rouge: ! YOU! You're hunting us!  
  
Bandit: Ggggrrrrrr.  
  
Shadow: Why Cream?  
  
Cream: (grabs Shadow by the neck. Bandit and Rouge tense up.) BECAUSE IF YOU THREE HAVEN'T DISSAPEARED IN THE FIRST PLACE, NONE OF US WOULD BE IN THIS MESS!!!! (throws Shadow down)  
  
Bandit: It's Eggman's fault we're in this situation! DUMBASS!  
  
Cream: He's not the one with the bounty is he?  
  
Rouge: So this for the money!?  
  
Cream: Not exactly. This is for revenge on EVERYTHING!  
  
Cream charges at Rouge & Bandit. They jump out of the way. Shadow gets up on his feet and dusts himself off.  
  
Rouge: YOU'RE MAD!  
  
Cream: Sadly.  
  
Rouge: (lowers eyebrows and grits her teeth) \_/  
  
Bandit: We'll fight you!  
  
Shadow: And win!  
  
Cream: (smirks)  
  
Rouge: NO! I'll fight the foolish brat!  
  
Cream: You're the foolish one! Do you realize that you are fighting against a skilled bounty hunter!?  
  
Rouge: Do you realize you are fighting a spy who has been a trained assassin!?  
  
Cream: I'm not scared.  
  
Rouge: Ditto. That makes two of us.  
  
Cream: Before we start, I want to let you know that I will stop at nothing. The bounty says I can turn you in dead or alive. I have no choice but to kill you.  
  
Rouge: When you were younger, you'd be slapped in the face if you said something like that. Looks like baby brat needs a punishment.  
  
Cream: Bring it on, Bat-girl!  
  
Rouge: It's already been brung-ed.  
  
Cream and Rouge just stand there facing each other for a while not blinking not saying a word. A warm breeze blows on the desert sand as the sun dances in the sky. . .  
  
Rouge and Cream immediately charge at each other clashing their hands together and pushing each other back. Surges of energy surround them.  
  
Rouge: You're. . .stronger than I. . .expected.  
  
Cream: I've been through a lot. . .lately.  
  
Rouge: I see.  
  
They both jump back and charge at each other again. This time engaging in a flurry of punches and kicks, dodges and blocks. Cream punches at Rouge who dives down and trips Cream with her foot. Cream falls and Rouge takes this opportunity to kick Cream in the face but Cream reaches down to the ground to stop herself from falling and flips over Rouge's head landing behind her and tripping her. Rouge falls but does the same move that Cream performed. They end up standing next to each other face to face.  
  
Cream: Copy Bat.  
  
Rouge: I do what I can.  
  
They both laugh for a few seconds.  
  
Bandit: Rouge has the weirdest fighting style ever.  
  
Shadow: What? Taekwando?  
  
Bandit: No. The make friends with your enemy thing.  
  
Shadow: Don't worry about that. Rouge may have gotten soft in her personality but she is a tough as a fighter she ever was.  
  
Bandit: T.T I think you know too much about each other.  
  
The two fighters continue their battle. Cream jumps up to the air to jump kick Rouge but Rouge just backflips to avoid it. She counters with a power kick but misses and Cream grabs her leg and hurls her into the dirt.  
  
Cream: Bad move!  
  
Rouge: Yeah.  
  
Rouge gets up and smiles as she kicks the ground causing rock and dirt to fly everywhere. Cream screams in agony as sand flies into her eyes. Rouge kicks Cream hard in her side. Next, Rouge gives Cream a good kick under her jaw. Cream flies upward and coughs up some blood before she lands on the ground. Rouge wants to have some fun, so she gets ready to scratch Creams face but Cream slowly opens one eye and grabs Rouge by the wrist and twists it while flipping Rouge over her. Cream gets up and wipes the sand from her eyes. Rouge cries in pain from her twisted wrist.  
  
Rouge: AAArrrrrrrgggg!!! Blast it! My arm!  
  
Cream: Mess with me and you'll get more than a broken wrist. I'm surprised you're not crying over the pain.  
  
Rouge: (gets up holding her wrist in agony) I don't cry over broken bones. My pride won't allow it.  
  
Cream: You're pride is about to be broken just like you're wrist.  
  
Rouge: My wrist isn't really broken. . .(turns her wrist around and snaps it back in place) just dislocated.  
  
Cream: You got lucky.  
  
Rouge: It doesn't happen often. Let's make this a little more exciting. I bet you can't hit me even with my eyes closed.  
  
Cream: That's stupid! Alright!  
  
Rouge closes her eyes.  
  
Bandit: What does she think she's doing!?!?!  
  
Shadow: Come on Rouge, quit playing and fight for real.  
  
Cream: (cracks her knuckles) This is easy.  
  
Cream runs up to Rouge and is about to punch but Rouge kicks Cream in the stomach.  
  
Cream: You think this is funny huh?  
  
Rouge: (smirks)  
  
Cream jumps kicks but Rouge steps out of the way. When Cream lands, Rouge kicks the back of Cream's head.  
  
Cream: Why you!!!!  
  
Cream takes a medium sized rock and hurls it at Rouge. Rouge blocks with her right arm. Her arm gets cut up and the rock falls back into the sand when Rouge kicks it at Cream hitting her chest. (Ow! That's gotta hurt.)  
  
Cream: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
Rouge: XD AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAAAAAAAAA! HA HA HA HA! OH! YOU'RE KILLING ME! HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAA! How did- heh heh. How did it feel. HA HA HA HA HAAAAAAAAAA!!!  
  
Cream: ::\_/:: How would you like it if you got hit there!?!?  
  
Rouge: I'm wearing armor. ^v^  
  
Cream runs up to punch Rouge while Rouge just dodges all of Creams punches.  
  
Bandit: Poor Cream. Shadow, what are you looking at?  
  
Shadow: Does it really hurt when you get hit there?  
  
POW! Bandit punches Shadow on the head.  
  
Shadow: x-x I just wanted to know. . .  
  
Rouge continues to dodge all of Creams attacks. Cream is getting tired so she stops trying to hit Rouge. Cream gets an idea. She picks up a rock and throws at the ground so that it makes a sound. Just as she thought, Rouge kicks in that direction. Cream ran up and kicked Rouge super hard causing Rouge to fly back and fall against the sandy ground. Rouge opens her eyes to see Cream nail her in the face with another hard kick. Cream grabs Rouge By her ears and holds her up to her face.  
  
Cream: No more games. (punches Rouge in the face)  
  
Rouge is struggling to get free. The pain is driving her crazy. Rouge tries to kick to Cream blocks them with her other hand. She feels like her head is splitting so she has no choice. Since bats have long tongues, Rouge licks Cream's arm.  
  
Cream: Eeeeeewwww! (drops Rouge)  
  
Rouge: (Is on her knees spitting on the ground) Yuk! Arg! Nasty!  
  
Cream and Rouge stand face to face once again.  
  
Cream: You're a dirty fighter.  
  
Rouge: You are too.  
  
They both wipe the blood from their faces.  
  
Rouge: I didn't think you'd trick me. I guess some rabbits aren't silly. 'Stupid Trix rabbit.'  
  
Cream: I think we should take this fight up a step further. (pushes a button on her watch. Yes she is wearing a watch because I say so! As soon as that button is pressed, armor surrounds Cream.) I'd like to introduce you to my Power Suit. It enhances my power, speed, and so on.  
  
Rouge: The only thing you've succeeded in doing was hiding your face behind a metallic mask along with the rest of your body. (spits some blood) You're only making yourself look tough and hiding yourself inside a hard shell. WHAT A COWAR-  
  
Cream tackles Rouge before she could say anymore. Rouge is trying to hold Cream back but Cream is still running and pushing her back. Rouge can feel herself sinking in the ground. Cream approaches a boulder and slams right through it emerging unharmed. Rouge however, is covered in bloody scrapes.  
  
Rouge: NNnnggg!  
  
Rouge collapses to the ground just as Cream stops running.  
  
Cream: I told you not to underestimate my superior power!  
  
Shadow: She looks hurt!  
  
Bandit: She's not done yet.  
  
Rouge slowly gets back up and shoots up into the sky.  
  
Cream: NOW WHO'S THE COWARD?!?!  
  
Rouge: 'How can I get past those defenses? I gotta think of something quick. I'll just rest up here. I doubt she could fly. . .'  
  
As soon as Rouge thinks that she's safe, Cream shoots up like a rocket.  
  
Rouge: 'A BUILT IN ROCKET SYSTEM!?!'  
  
Cream reaches up to Rouge who flies back a bit to get away from Cream.  
  
Rouge: 'C'mon Rouge, THINK! I think I'm gonna need a REALLY big nut cracker.'  
  
Cream: What's the matter? Have I scared the poor Bat so much that she can't even speak of my brilliant power?  
  
Rouge: UPSHUT! WHORE!! \_/  
  
Cream: Make me.  
  
Cream left jabs at Rouge but Rouge bends back. Cream kicks Rouge up before she could recover but Rouge quickly spreads out her wings to stop her from moving up. Cream flies up to her again but Rouge continues to dodge.  
  
Cream: Hmmm. . .so you like to dodge huh? Well, (her right arm becomes an arm cannon) try to dodge this!  
  
Cream starts to fire many rapid power shots causing Rouge to dodge them all. Rouge is getting tired so Cream shoots a mixture of regular power shots and slightly charged power shots.  
  
Rouge: 'You have to think of something! You can't just dodge forever!'  
  
Shadow: C'mon. . .  
  
Bandit: She's gonna get hit.  
  
Cream: HA HA HA HA HAAAAAAA!!!! DIE ALREADY!  
  
Rouge: I'm not ready yet. Time to fight fire with fire. (dodges and fires blackwaves at Cream.)  
  
They both fire with all the power in their tiny furry bodies causing a huge explosion between them. Smoke flies everywhere as Rouge looks on seeing what is left of her opponent. Suddenly, some sort of strange blue light shoots out from the bellowing smoke and wraps around the white bat.  
  
Rouge: Auught. What the-?!?!?!  
  
Shadow: What is that?  
  
Bandit: . . .  
  
Cream: Like my grappling hook?  
  
Rouge, Shadow, & Bandit: O.O  
  
The bat struggles to get free from the grappling hook coming from Cream's suit's left elbow. Cream grins and pulls at the hook making it tighter on Rouge.  
  
Rouge: Sh. . .shoot. . .  
  
Shadow: She's in trouble! We have to help her Bandit!  
  
Bandit: Help her yourself.  
  
Shadow: I CAN"T FLY!!!!!  
  
Rouge is heard screaming in agony. She is loosing all feeling in her body.  
  
Rouge: (thinking) This is the end isn't it?  
  
She is about to give up all hopes of winning until she remembers Knuckles.  
  
Knuckles's voice: You can do it.  
  
Strength has been renewed in the female bat and she musters up all her determination and will power as she once again struggles to free herself. She tries to raise all of her power, as much as she possibly can.  
  
Cream: You fool. You can't escape. (pulls harder and tightens the grappling hook but instead of it tightening it just stays where it was.)  
  
Rouge: (yelling at the top of her lungs)  
  
Energy surrounds the bat-girl and finally the grappling hook disintegrates leaving a physically exhausted but emotionally determined Rouge the Bat flapping her wings in the sky.  
  
Shadow: AMAZING!!!  
  
Bandit: ...  
  
Cream: How did you do that?! It's supposed to be impossible to escape from that! No one has yet survived from that move before!  
  
Rouge: Looks like there's a first time for everything. Black Wave! (cream dodges)  
  
Cream: If you think you are about to win, think again!  
  
::Godsmack- Awake::  
  
Wait another minute  
  
Can't you see what this pain has f***ing done to me  
  
I'm alive and still kickin'  
  
What you see I can't see and maybe  
  
you'll think before you speak  
  
Rouge: No where to go! (flies up to Cream and punches her stomach)  
  
I'm alive for you  
  
I'm awake because of you  
  
I'm alive I told you  
  
I'm awake swallowing you  
  
Cream is getting barraged by a flurry of Rouge's attacks.  
  
Shadow: ...NOW!!!  
  
Rouge: (powers up) BLACK WAVE!!!  
  
Take another second  
  
Turn your back on me and make believe that you're always happy  
  
I'm safe to say you're never alive  
  
A big part of you has died  
  
and by the way,  
  
I hope you're satisfied  
  
Cream gets hit by this attack and starts falling to the ground but before she can calculate exactly what has happened, Rouge rams into her with a flying kick cracking her armor. Cream falls even faster as Rouge pulls away.  
  
I'm alive for you  
  
I'm awake because of you  
  
I'm alive I told you  
  
I'm awake swallowing you  
  
Cream makes impact with the hard surface of Earth and Rouge executes her drill drive attack hitting the ground and lastly performing her hip drop causing a super earthquake causing the ground underneath them both to shatter. The rocks bury Cream and stay up to Rouge's waist.  
  
I'm alive for you  
  
I'm awake because of you  
  
I'm alive I told you  
  
I'm awake swallowing you  
  
The battle is finished  
  
Shadow: (runs up to an aching Rouge and pulls her out of the ground) You did it! You really did it! Are you okay?  
  
Rouge: (eye twitches) Anything But...Maybe I should have not been playing with her this whole time.  
  
Shadow: YOU WERE ONLY FOOLING AROUND WITH YOUR POWERS!!!??  
  
Rouge: Pssht! Hell yeah!  
  
Bandit: Why didn't you use your full power, well, if you're not bluffing of course.  
  
Rouge: I never bluff. Anyway, if I used my full power, I would over totally drained. Can't have that can we?  
  
Shadow: So what about your wounds?  
  
Rouge: Only minor scratches.  
  
Bandit and Shadow look at Rouge's bloody form.  
  
Bandit: Minor scratches? I wonder what severe wounds look like in your case and I still think you're bluffing.  
  
Rouge: (starts digging through the rubble) Believe what you want to believe. I don't talk bullshit.  
  
Shadow: What are you doing?  
  
Rouge: Digging out Cream.  
  
Bandit&Shadow: O_O  
  
Cream: (being pulled out) Why?  
  
Rouge: (smirks) Because I can.  
  
Cream pushes the button on her watch and the armor disappears.  
  
Rouge: Now do you know who to trust?  
  
Cream: No...  
  
Shadow&Bandit: -_-u  
  
Cream: ...Now I REALLY know who to trust...I'm sorry for not seeing it from before. I should be fighting against Eggman.  
  
Shadow: How about you join our team.  
  
Cream: (looks at the sky) Maybe some other day...I have to open my eyes and further clear my mind. I must repair my thoughts and maybe even train some more...  
  
Rouge, Shadow,&Bandit: (arch their eyebrows)  
  
Cream: What I'm saying is, I need to go on my own journey for a while.  
  
Shadow: (nods head) We understand. Be careful on your journey.  
  
Cream: I will. Rouge, I'm asking for a rematch someday later.  
  
Rouge: (laughes) Don't count your luck.  
  
Cream says goodbye to her friends and walkes off in search for her own adventures. Meanwhile Rouge is getting bandaged up by Shadow and Bandit watches on.  
  
Bandit: Y'know Rouge, you sure are a magnet for rivals.  
  
Rouge: (vain pop) And what does that mean!  
  
Bandit: It means that you have more enemies than friends you freak!!  
  
Rouge: Oh yeah!!!  
  
Bandit: YEAH!!  
  
Shadow: -.-u Why me?  
  
I know it took long but I haven't been getting any reviews so I started loosing motivation for writing this story. I will continue with it though but if this continues it would probably be a slow process. I have already been working on another story but that one is a Teen Titans fanfiction called SCHOOL WOES! It's actually really good (compared to this story I guess)! Last time I checked, I got about a bit more than 100 reviews and I finished writing the fifth chapter. So if you're into Teen Titans, go check it out! Thank You! 


	7. Omochao City Chaos

Hey! I know wat ur thinking'!

'troubled-ego has been away for far too long...maybe she had called it quits.'

No way people! Troubled-ego never quits till she's done! I know nobody reads this story but like I said before...I'm finishing this whether no one reads it or not, at least I know it's good.

So I came this far...let's resume

**Three Evils-Omochao City Chaos**

Last time we left our evils off with another stronger and older Cream the Rabbit. She fought with Rouge since the bat didn't like Cream's attitude. After some struggling and reasoning, Rouge finally managed to break the wall between Cream's violent logic, causing her to come to her senses. The Three Evils and Cream finally got along and now depart from the rabbit bounty hunter to continue on their journey.

Rouge: Wow! How lame!

Bandit: I would expect better jokes from you Shadow.

Shadow: Sorry, seems my sense of dirty humor has gone dry.

Bandit: (spots something) Wait a minute! There! A city!

Shadow: Ahead? (grabs Bandit and Rouge by the wrists) Let's go! They should have food! (speeds off)

Rouge: WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

Bandit: ...shut up.

::In the City::

Shadow: (looking around, mesmerized) Wow, cool. They still have sushi in the future. (grabs one from sushi stand table and takes a bite) Blech! **O.o**

It tastes like motor oil!

Bandit: (takes "sushi" from Shadow and sniffs it) You got that right. **T.T**

Shadow: Who the hell puts motor oil in sushi?!

A random robot walks up to the sushi stand to buy sushi. It devours it and runs off.

Random Dog Person: Sushi has been banned from the people of Mobius and remade for Emporer Robotnick's robots.

Shadow: (cries) What has he done to the sushi? Why? Why?!

Bandit: (slaps Shadow's butt) Quit whining.

Shadow: (stops crying and touches the sore spot on his behind) Y-you slapped my ass.

Rouge: (giggles)

Bandit: (flicks Rouge off)

Rouge: (growls)

Bandit: (sighs) Can we just go in this restaurant now?

Rouge: We don't have any money. I'm not cleaning toilets again!

Shadow: Simple. We just bail before they give us the bill. No one can catch me. (smiles)

Bandit & Rouge: (freaked out from Shadow's smile) Please don't do that. **O.O**

They finally enter the café.

Shadow: (looks around) Hey this looks like a nice atmosphere.

The café looked peaceful. It was dark inside, the karaoke played nice jazz music. People took up seats around the small round tables, chatting and sipping at coffee (since Eggman didn't like coffee he gave it all to the people of Earth/Mobius). The Three Evils took a seat at a small round table. Immediately, a waitress approached.

Waitress: Can I help you with anything?

Bandit: Got anything to eat?

Waitress: Sure. Want me to get the menus?

Bandit: That might be a nice idea...

Waitress: (oblivious to Bandit's sarcasm) I'll get them then! You just wait here! (Merrily goes on her way to get the menus)

Rouge: She sounds rather...preppy.

Shadow: (laughs)

Bandit: Yeah, makes me wanna hurl.

Waitress: (returns with menus) Pick what you want!

Shadow: I want a juicy steak!

Rouge: Do you have any fruit salad?

Bandit: I'll have the same thing he's having. (points to Shadow)

Waitress: Is that all?

Shadow, Bandit, and Rouge: Uh, yeah.

Waitress: Okay! I'll get you your stuff ASAP! (leaves)

Rouge: Thank GOD! (listens to karaoke music) I feel the beat. I'm going to go up there and sing.

Bandit: (bored) Whatever satisfies you. **T.T**

Rouge: (goes to karaoke machine and glances at the song list. She eventually finds one she likes and starts the song)

(The song begins with a jazzy tune)

_Tap the rhythm against the floor_

_To look for another door_

_I am slipping to the mystery of the night_

The café suddenly got out of its solemn attitude and brightened up. People liked the beat of the music and Rouge's singing.

Yet somewhere else, in Emporer Robotnick's headquarters the recording of Rouge's theme reached his satellite.

Eggman: I would recognize that voice anywhere. Looks like they are in Nano City. E-127! Send the Omogiant.

E-127: Yessir!

_I know there is an easier way_

_But it is my choice anyway_

_Don't let me waste my time in futile thinking anymore_

_Fated not to be tamed_

_Watch me, I never will lean upon you_

_I can go by myself_

_-Fly in the Freedom-_

_Time never stop and wait for me_

_-Show the way-_

_Looking for answers and looking for the clue_

_Fly in the freedom_

Shadow smiled, enjoying Rouge's song. Bandit just pouted.

_Nobody taught me to hint_

_Win a happy life of a dream_

_I'm not waiting for a fortuneteller_

_I feel that my wish will come true _

_I've never thought ahead to that luck_

_Is it my treasure?_

_Tell me what I've really looked for_

_Fancy came to my mind_

_It leads me to somewhere far away_

_Distant place, distant time_

_-Fly in the Freedom-_

_Time never stop and wait for me_

_-Show the way-_

_Looking for answers and looking for the clue_

_-Fly in the Freedom-_

_There is a lot of things to do_

_Come on, I'm ready to gamble_

_It's time to play the game_

_-Fly in the Freedom-_

_Tell me, what is this feeling?_

_-Show the way-_

_I'm in paradise, I'll keep it forever_

_-Fly in the Freedom-_

_I'll never stop my steps _

_I believe in myself, I know that I can_

_Sure I know_

Some people walked up to the dance floor to dance. No one has ever been happy enough to sing a song on karaoke. If Emperor Robotnick saw them having fun, they would be in trouble. Fortunately, no robot droids were around at the moment.

_-Fly in the Freedom-_

_Time never stop and wait for me_

_-Show the way-_

_Looking for answers and looking for the clue_

_-Fly in the Freedom-_

_There is a lot of things to see_

_Come on, I'm ready to gamble_

_It's time to play the game_

_-Fly in the Freedom-_

_Tell me, what is this feeling?_

_-Show the way-_

_I'm in paradise, I'll keep it forever_

_-Fly in the Freedom-_

_Dreams are always around me_

_Oh it comes to my hands, it's really clear to me_

_Sure I know_

_Looking for answers and looking for the clue_

_I'm in paradise, I'll keep it forever_

_Looking for answers and looking for the clue_

_I'm in paradise, I'll keep it forever_

As the song concluded, the people happily walked back to their seat and clapped for the fruit bat.

Rouge: (amazed) Thank you! (bows) It was a pleasure!

Shadow: (clapping too) She has such an amazing voice.

Bandit: (growls) She has a fiancée!

Random Person: Please! Can you sing another?

Rouge: (ponders) Sure, why not.

Just as Rouge is about to sing another song, the ground begins to shake.

Waitress: (carrying the evils' food) W-what's that?! (food slips and falls all over Bandit)

Bandit: (with steam pouring out of her ears) ...Shit!

The evils' look towards the entrance to see hordes of people running for their lives.

Shadow: (eyes narrow) Something's wrong! Let's go!

Bandit: Geez, fine!

Rouge: Wait for me! (follows)

Outside is a giant Omochao tearing up innocent buildings in order to find the Three Evils.

Bandit: (shouting over all the loud noise) Wonder how that happened!

Shadow: (punches fists together) Don't know, don't care! There's only one way to stop him!

Rouge: Yeah, and what's that?

Shadow: (clenches fists) Take him down! (charges up into a ball and shoots for the head)

Omogiant: (roars as Shadow rips through its head)

Bandit: Now there's the Shadow we all know and love! (smiles joyously)

Rouge: Did you just smile?

Bandit: (smile fades as she gives a sharp glare to Rouge) If you wanna keep your wings...

Rouge: Watch out!! (pushes Bandit out of the way)

Shadow crash lands where Bandit used to be.

Shadow: (dizzy) I told her not to slap so hard but she don't listen, ma...

Bandit: He's out of it.

Rouge: Yeah, sucks.

Omogiant: (roars and punches at Rouge, Bandit, and a dazed Shadow)

The Evils successfully dodge out of the way. The place Shadow down in a safe place.

Bandit: My turn! (charges up a ball of electricity) Bandit ball!!

The Bandit ball shoots at the omogiant, hitting its right eye.

Omogiant: Charley always said he liked butter and cheese!

Rouge: Oh no! He's attacking us with randomness!

Bandit: Then I'll just have to hit him harder. (charges up another Bandit ball and shoots it in the center)

Omogiant: The fat man walks alone! I like gravy! Yankee Doodle went to town riding on a pony!

Rouge: It's no good. He won't shut up!

Bandit: Then why don't you help me out!?

Rouge: (sweatdrop) Oh, that might help. Black wave!

Bandit: Bandit Ball!

They keep shooting at the giant Omochao as it bangs into other buildings and shouts out more continuous random phrases.

Omochao: (sparking and falling apart) You're...the nasty...egg people...who...stole...all...m...y...w...a...f...f...l...e...s...(Omogiant falls)

Rouge: He's going to crush everything! Take Shadow and run!

Bandit: What about you?

Rouge: I'll try to stop him from crushing all these people. (grim expression)

Bandit rushes to grab Shadow and some random people yelling for help. Omogiant falls and Rouge tries to hold it up for as long as she can so some extra people can escape.

Rouge: Hurry! Can't hold it...any...longer!

Bandit makes sure all the population has cleared the fall.

Bandit: Okay!

Rouge gives way to the weight of Omogiant and everything is crushed.

Bandit: ROUGE!

All the people look at the collapsed Omochao as the smoke clears. Bandit runs up to the scene.

Bandit: Rouge, you stupid bat! Can you hear me? ROUGE! (waits for an answer...none comes. Bandit falls to her knees and clenches her fists) How could you die? Stupid bitch...

Bandit's ears twitch and there is a rummaging sound. Suddenly something explodes and shoots up from the robotic corpse of Omogiant. A figure lands on their feet holding up a peace sign.

Rouge: Yeah, who's the best?! (gets punched in the stomach)

Bandit: You ignorant punk!!

Rouge: (sweatdrop) You're back to normal...

Bandit: Damn straight!

Shadow: (revived) Hey, It's down?

Rouge: Yup! Down and out!

Shadow: Great. I'm...so hungry. (cries) The restaurant's destroyed.

Bandit: (sigh) At least we're still alive. What if we find another city?

Shadow: (stops weeping and snaps fingers together) That's an exquisite idea! To the next city!! (grabs Bandit and Rouge by the wrists and speeds off)

Bandit & Rouge: NOOOTTT AAGGGGAAAIIINNN!!!!!!

YEAH! I finally updated! People of , I am not dead! I'm back! Troubled-ego is reborn and kickin' ass!! I'll update all my other stories too and come back to update this one! Please review! Thanx!

Shadow: I kick arse too!


End file.
